


Full Circle

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my Atlantis story "Love's Legacy." Helga and Brykloap's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated feature film "Atlantis: the Lost Empire" are copyrighted to Disney Enterprises, Inc. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

**Author's Notes:**

This is a missing scene from my story "Love's Legacy". It is not meant to be read as its own story. It is a single scene and contains elements important to "Love's Legacy". However, it is not necessary to have read this story to enjoy "Love's Legacy".  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.

All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

 

 

**_Full Circle_**  
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

Helga's back was pressed against the bedroom door as Brykloap deepened his kiss. The hand that had been used to shut the door slowly moved to her waist,where his other one already rested.

She slid her hands up his bare back until they reached his shoulder blades. Her fingers curled and lightly pressed into his muscles.

The kiss ended and Brykloap separated his lips from hers.

"This is something that I have been wanting to do with you for a long time," he confessed. "I cannot believe that it is finally happening. 

"Neither can I," she murmured. She had never once thought that she would ever find herself making love to Brykloap. Once she had decided that marriage was too dangerous for them, she had realized lovemaking was probably something that she would never experience with him. Atlantean culture frowned on the idea of sexual intercourse outside of the marriage bed. As long as they remained unmarried, Helga knew she could not touch him that way no matter how much she longed for it.

But, here they were, engaged to be married and about to make love. It was a miracle to her. 

Yet, at the same time, she felt incredible guilt. Brykloap had been forced to wait ten years for this day because of her. If he had left her years ago and had found an Atlantean woman to love and marry, he would have had the family he always dreamed of by now. Instead, he had stayed with her and waited, hoping and praying that she would change her mind. If they had not fought last night, he would still be waiting.

“I’ve been so unfair to you,” she quietly added.

“Please do not start this again,” he said. “How many times must I tell you that you have not been unfair to me? I love you, Helga. I would stay with you even if you had said no again tonight.”

“You’re too good to me,” she told him.

He leaned in and kissed her once again. His hands started traveling up her body towards where her dress was fastened in the front. "I treat you exactly as you should be treated."

Her breath quickened as he found her breasts. She could feel her arousal beginning to grow. 

"You are the most beautiful and loving woman I have ever known," he continued as he gently slid his hands over her breasts towards the lacing of her dress. "You deserve nothing less than the best."

"Flatterer," she smiled.

He began to undo the lacing. His movements were slow and there was a look of intense concentration on his face. And, for the first time, Helga noticed the tell-tale shaking of his hands. 

_He's nervous,_ she realized, smiling inwardly. For all his bravado and talk of wanting this, he was as uncertain about what to expect and do as any virgin would be. But he'd never openly admit it. Like always, he wanted to be the one taking care of her. As he had often told her, it was his "duty". It was just another one of his little quirks that she loved so much. 

His hands fumbled slightly and she was reminded of her own first time as the "initiator" of a sexual encounter. It had been about a week after Rourke had taken her to bed for the first time. He had spent the next seven days teaching her different techniques for pleasuring a man. On that night, he had decided to give her a guided test.

She remembered being terrified of displeasing him. She had been so madly in love with him at the time and had feared doing anything to upset him. He, of course, had "lovingly" encouraged her every step of the way, instructing her on what to do next. However, if anything hadn't been perfect, he had stopped her and made her start over. The session had lasted for over two hours because of her numerous mistakes.

She knew Brykloap was as afraid of displeasing her as she had been of displeasing Rourke. (He never could, but she knew Brykloap wouldn't believe her if she told him.) He was trying so hard to hide his fear and uncertainty. All he wanted to do was pleasure her and he was determined to reach that goal.

However, his situation was much more difficult than hers had been. Not only was it his first time initiating, it was his first time having sex. A combination that would intimidate even the strongest of men in her opinion. (She was sure even Rourke had not always been as confident as he was when it came to sex.) 

Her first time had been unique. Her virginity had been taken by a man who was probably one of the most gifted lovers the world had ever seen. Rourke's knowledge of how to pleasure the human body was incredible. How someone so cruel could be so skilled at making love she'd never understand.

She remembered that night as if it were only yesterday. She had been more terrified of having sex than she had been of anything else in her life up until that point. She had believed her promise to her mother would have kept her safe until after she got married. Then Rourke had informed her that he would never marry her and she had surrendered to him. 

Although she now regretted ever meeting him, she did not regret that night. Rourke had taken what could have been a traumatic experience and made it so memorable that it seemed as fresh to her now as it had when it had happened. He had made her feel so loved and wanted that if she had been told that very night that he was only using her, she would not have believed it.

Then again, if she hadn't met Rourke, then she would have never come to Atlantis. And if she hadn't come to Atlantis, she would never have met Brykloap.

She watched his hands as he tried to untangle his fingers from the lacing. 

He was her love, her soul mate, and, very soon, her husband. He was the one man she’d be willing to give her life for. And all he asked for in return was her love. 

It was her turn to do something for him. 

She took his hands in hers. “Brykloap...”

He looked up at her.

“Let me.”

Brykloap was in the position she had been in all those years ago and now she was the experienced one. Just as Rourke had done for her, she would make Brykloap’s first time as easy and pleasurable for him as possible. And, if she was lucky, maybe he’d find it to be just as memorable.

But, unlike her experience with Rourke, she would let Brykloap participate. He was not the scared child she had been. He wanted this as much as she did.

She slowly moved his hands away from her chest and replaced them on her waist. Then, after removing her crystal pendant and dropping it onto a nearby table, she picked up where he had left off. With the same slow speed as before, she completed unlacing the dress. 

As soon as the laces were completely undone, she spread the material apart, exposing herself to him. She then thrust her chest towards him.

Brykloap needed no further instruction. After placing his pendant beside her own, he bent down and kissed the crease between her breasts. 

Helga's head fell back against the door as he kissed her, her eyes closed. The feeling of his mouth on her skin was incredible. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like that...

As he kissed her, she thought about how far she had come since her first night with Rourke. She was no longer the scared little girl who had put all of her trust into one man. She was now a grown woman who had gone through more tragedy and loss than anyone should have to ever face in a hundred lifetimes. She was also a mother, a teacher, and a lover. She had come full circle from who she had used to be and, good and ill, she liked who she was. And, more importantly, _Brykloap_ liked who she was and loved her for it.

Brykloap began to trail kisses up her chest, along her neck, and, finally, found his way back to her lips. He lingered there a moment before moving onto her jaw line and traveling up her cheekbone. 

When he reached her ear, he whispered "Am I doing this right, my love?"

“Anything you do is right,” she told him.

He pulled back and gave a small laugh. “Now who is the one doing the flattering?”

She reached up and took his face in her hands. “I’m only telling you the truth.” Then she leaned forward and caught his mouth in another passionate kiss.

As they kissed, her hands dropped from his face to his shoulders and slid down his arms. From there, she moved them to his back. 

Brykloap’s hands traveled up from her waist to her own back and he pressed her tightly against him.

Helga could feel his growing erection, which only served to make her even more aroused. She felt the familiar pull of her vaginal muscles as well as the natural wetness. 

After the kiss ended, she broke away from him and stepped back. Without saying another word, her hands went back to her open dress and she began pushing it down her body. As soon as it cleared her waist, it quickly slid to the floor. She stepped towards him once again.

She watched with amusement as Brykloap’s eyes widened and scanned her naked form. She had never seen this side of him. He was like an excited child who was being shown a new toy and couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. For once he wasn’t trying to protect and care for her. She was now the one who was going to take care of him and she liked the feeling it gave her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured as he looked her up and down for the thousandth time.

She smiled and took his hands into hers once again. This time she placed them on her bare breasts.

Brykloap was hesitant at first but grew more confident as he moved his fingers, then his hands, around each breast. He gently squeezed and massaged the soft tissue. Waves of pleasure shot through her body each time he brushed a nipple.

After a while, his hands moved past her breasts and started sliding down her body. As he approached her genital area, she placed her hands on his shoulders and opened her legs slightly to give him better access.

He looked up at her, his eyes questioning.

“Touch me wherever you want,” she told him.

“I do not want to hurt you,” he said.

She smiled at him again. “You can’t,” she informed him. “I promise.”

Looking a bit doubtful, he moved closer to her as his hands traveled lower on her body. He returned one to her waist while the other started moving through her pubic hair. His fingers found the lips of her vagina and slowly slipped between them.

Helga moaned, her eyes falling closed, as his fingers passed over her clitoris as they moved towards her opening. If she had not been holding on to him, she would have fallen over. She had forgotten how good it felt to have someone touch her there. For the past twelve years, she had taken care of her own needs, but nothing compared to a lover's caress. 

Then she felt a finger slipping slightly inside of her. She automatically thrust her hips forward to encourage deeper penetration and Brykloap acquiesced, eliciting a gasp from her. 

"What would you like me to do now?" he asked. 

"Just...move..." she breathed. 

And he did. He circled and thrust his finger, touching every part of her. 

She moaned repeatedly and pressed her hips against his hand, trying to persuade more pleasure from him.

Brykloap then inserted a second finger and the sensations became more intense. Helga clutched him tighter as she arched her back.

After a few minutes, it became apparent that she was approaching climax. She knew she should tell him to stop so they could move this to his bed, but she didn't want to. She wanted to orgasm for him now, to show him how much pleasure he was bringing her.

"Faster..." she murmured.

Brykloap once again obeyed her request and increased his speed. 

Her muscles became more and more tense until, finally, they released and spasmed around Brykloap's fingers. She cried out in ecstasy and collapsed against him, drained for the moment. 

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she murmured contentedly, not bothering to look up at him. "Oh, yes, my love." 

She felt him pull his fingers out of her and place the same hand on her back. His fingers were slicked with mucus and she could smell herself on him. 

"Would you like me to do that again?" he questioned.

This time she looked up at him. "No, no." She broke out of his arms. "It's time for me to return the favor."

"Are you sure? Would you not prefer for me to just continue pleasuring you all night?"

She gave a little laugh. "While that would be nice, it wouldn't be very fair to you. Besides, there are some things that we have to do together."

"Ah, yes," he nodded. "The joining."

"So _that_ part you know about," she gently teased. She knew that all Atlanteans were taught about sex when they became adults but, from what Kida had told her many years ago, they were only given the basics. The rest of lovemaking was a mystery that a man and wife discovered by trial and error. (Kida had explained her first time with Milo to Helga in great detail which had amused Helga to no end.)

"All kidding aside," she continued, "I want to do this." She again approached him and placed her hands on his chest. "Please."

"If it will make you happy," he told her. "That is all I ever want for you."

"Just being with you makes me happy," she said, drawing even closer to him. "I love you so much." And then she kissed him again.

Her hands slid down his body as her lips pressed against his. They stopped when they reached his kilt. They moved along the sash until they found where it was tied.

She broke the kiss as she began to loosen the knot. 

Brykloap made small noises as her hands brushed against his erection. 

The sash came undone and Helga let it drop to the floor. She deliberately stroked him through the material of his kilt before starting to take it off of him. 

"Helga..." he barely managed.

"Shh," she told him as she pulled it off of his body. "Let me love you."

She gently cupped his penis in both of her hands and stroked him with both of her thumbs.

Brykloap's breathing quickened and his eyes closed.

Smiling, she then readjusted her hands so that they were wrapped around him. Slowly, she slid them up and down along his length, adding a twist to the movement every once in a while.

"Great kings..." he moaned.

Next she changed to a rubbing motion similar to what would be used on a twig for starting a fire.

His moans and sounds of ecstasy increased and she had a feeling she was bringing him too close to the edge too soon. She did not want him to come quite yet. She had so much more to show him.

She slowed down and eased up on the pressure. This was a trick Rourke had taught her early on in their sessions. The first couple of times she had practiced on him, she had brought him to orgasm and ejaculation too soon. To avoid this from happening in the future, he had pointed out the tell-tale signs and told her to slow down her movements and pull back on the pressure she was using. The reduction of speed and pressure reversed the process and allowed the session to continue.

After a few moments, she stopped and released her hold on his penis. He opened his eyes as she looked up at him.

"Go to the bed and lie down on your back with your legs apart," she instructed him.

Without a word, he nodded and walked over. He crawled into the bed and settled into a position flat on his back.

Satisfied, Helga followed after him. She got into the bed and placed herself perpendicular to his left side near his crotch. She draped her right leg over his stomach and she placed his left leg over her left one. Her hands then returned to his penis.

With her left hand, she encircled the base of his penis. Her right hand curled around the top. With a gentle pressure, she began to run her right hand up and down him. The bottom hand slightly tightened as she approached and then released as she moved away. 

Brykloap moaned again. "What is this you are doing to me?"

"Shh," she told him one more time. "Don't talk. Enjoy my gift to you."

Her bottom hand let go of the base and started moving downward, following the curve of his body. He sucked in his breath as she caressed his scrotum. She gave it a light squeeze before continuing down.

She looked at his face and could tell that he wanted to say something but was biting his tongue for the moment. She would let him touch her again soon enough. But first she wanted to love and pleasure him by herself.

Finally she found his perineum, the most sensitive part of the male anatomy, and gently began to massage it.

"Gods..." he moaned.

She spent a few minutes just pleasuring him there, her other hand still wrapped around his penis.

Suddenly, she felt his fingers brushing against her vaginal lips. She stopped her ministrations of him and took his hand in her own, pulling it away.

"What did I tell you?"

"I am sorry," he said, "but I cannot allow this to go on any longer. I do not think it is fair for you to be spending so much time on me when I only want to pleasure you."

She looked at him, surprised. "You're the first man who's ever said that to me." 

The statement was true. She had only been with three other men, but not one of them had ever stopped her in the middle of pleasuring them. Christopher had preferred kissing and cuddling above all else while Rourke hardly ever gave her a chance to participate. The third man, Timothy Night, had only joined in when it was time for entry. He had let her do all the work the one night she had spent with him. 

"Then I must be the only man who knows how to properly love you," Brykloap decided, rolling onto his side.

Knowing there was no arguing with him, she moved to lay on her side as well.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Show me what you like."

She took his hand from her cheek and slowly led it down her body. She took her time, allowing herself to relish his touch. Finally, she brought him back to her vagina and pressed his hand against the lips.

He needed no further prompting and inserted his fingers inside of her once again.

"You enjoyed this," he smiled as he circled them.

Her only response was to kiss him.

She doubted there was another man in the world as gentle and loving as this one. She wanted so badly to be the one doing all the loving, but knew he wouldn’t allow it. He wanted to put her first and his own enjoyment second. This fact warmed her more than his touch alone ever could.

What surprised her most of all about making love to him was that, for the first time, she wanted to perform fellatio. Until now, taking a man’s penis into her mouth had disgusted her and made her want to vomit and she had only done it when she had no other choice. (She did not want to think about how many times Rourke had made her practice until she stopped gagging.) Yet, with Brykloap, she wanted to make love to him in every way possible. But, tonight, he would not let her do any more to him. 

_There’s always next time,_ she thought as she continued to kiss him deeply.

She came once again and her cry was muffled by his mouth. 

His fingers remained inside of her and started moving once again as he ended the kiss. 

“I love you,” he softly told her.

She tried to move away but his arms held her fast. “What are you doing?” She could feel herself again becoming aroused.

“I am not finished yet,” he said as he continued.

“I don’t know if I can take... Oh, god!” She was taken by surprise as his fingers brushed against the particularly sensitive place along the vaginal wall.

“What is this?” he smiled, massaging it.

"I'm not...sure...if it...has...a name," she managed as the intense waves of pleasure crashed over her body. Rourke had been particularly fond of touching her there. He had often told her that he found watching her reaction to being caressed there highly erotic. "All I...know...is... Oh, god!”

He just smiled as he continued making love to her with his fingers.

Helga moaned and writhed against his hand. She had never experienced anything like this. Rourke had never brought her to orgasm without penetration more than once while Brykloap was about to coax a third from her in this manner. It was incredible what this man was able to do to her.

Then it hit her and she collapsed against him.

“You’re going to kill me,” she said as she relaxed in his arms.

He chuckled. “Not before we are married and you have given me many children.”

“Well, you aren’t going to get any children from me this way,” she informed him.

“Then show me how.”

She laughed and gently pushed him onto his back. “With pleasure.”

She then straddled him on top of his stomach.

This was only the second time she had ever been on top and the first of the two where it had been her choice. Rourke had always told her to allow the man to be on top because it made him believe he was the dominant one. (In his case, he always was.) He had only put her on top of him the very last time they had had intercourse, which she had at first believed to be a dream. It hadn’t been and Christine had been the result of the encounter.

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving on to his chest. She covered his upper body with hot kisses and then spent a few minutes on his nipples. Finally, she returned to his mouth, which she kissed deeply and passionately.

“Helga...” he muttered after she separated.

“It’s time, my love,” she told him as she slightly raised herself up and moved backwards to position herself over his penis. She placed her hands against his chest.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he said. 

She slowly lowered herself onto him and he easily slipped inside of her. She gasped at the sensation, which was one she hadn’t experienced in what seemed like an eternity.

She sat back on her folded legs and began to rhythmically rock her entire body. She barely heard her own moans and gasps of pleasure over Brykloap’s. The fact that he was enjoying the experience made it that much more pleasurable for her.

Brykloap reached up with both hands and latched onto her breasts. She leaned forward to give him a better grip as he squeezed and massaged them.

He then bent his legs and thrust his pelvis upwards, pushing deeper inside of her.

She cried out. “Oh, god! Brykloap!”

She continued her rocking motion and felt herself building towards yet another climax. She was sure Brykloap was close as well.

His hands left her breasts and went to her hips, which he pushed slightly down on as if to try and bury himself even further inside her.

This last did it and she orgasmed. Not surprisingly, Brykloap did as well, marking the first time she and her partner had ever climaxed simultaneously.

After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing, Brykloap leaned up and kissed her. “You are so wonderful. I love you.”

“That was the best experience of my entire life,” she told him truthfully, still trying to catch her breath. “Are you sure this was your first time?”

He laughed. “Considering that you are the only woman I have ever wanted to share lovemaking with, yes.”

She kissed him again. “Don’t you ever leave me because you’ve ruined me for any other man.”

“You do not have to worry about that ever happening,” he promised. He grew serious. “Do you think we have made a baby?”

_A baby,_ she silently thought. _Wouldn’t that be wonderful?_

“It’s possible,” she conceded aloud. She hoped she was pregnant. The idea of a child by Brykloap, the true love of her life, filled her with immense joy. She did not care that they were not yet married. They would be soon enough and that was all that mattered.

"I hope we have," Brykloap said, echoing her thoughts. 

"There's only one way to make sure," she told him, disengaging herself from him and moving to stretch out beside him. 

He rolled over onto his side and kissed her shoulder. "I am willing to do so if you are."

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. “Can’t get enough of me, huh?” she smiled.

“I do not think I could even if we had eternity,” he told her. 

“I love you,” she said. She would never tire of telling him how she felt.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I love you too."

Then he leaned in and kissed her, drawing her close once again. The hand on her cheek dropped to rest on her buttocks while his other was placed at the small of her back. He raised the lower half of her body to meet his.

Helga kissed him back, feeling his new arousal pressed against her stomach as well as her own growing between her legs.

Brykloap rolled the two of them over so that he was on top as they began to make love once again.

They spent the rest of the night in much the same fashion until they both, exhausted, fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
